Fishing rod holders and reel straps have been used in fishing for many years. Many current devices allow a user to support a fishing rod during trolling, so that a fisherman need not tend a rod until a fish bites. Fishing rod holders can be supported in various positions on a boat, from a pier, or from some other horizontal surface. Some rod holders secure a fishing pole into a base support member. Other fishing rod holders are secured to the fishing pole by straps that are connected to the reel of the fishing pole. Though rod holders and reel straps have been used for many years, there has not been a device that combines these two features in order to allow for the use of two fishing poles from the same mount on a gunwale. This limitation has been overcome by the new device described below.